


Go Waltzing Out In Blue and Red

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Falls To The Dark Side Under Different Circumstances, Angst, Asexual Character, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Don't Use Sith Powers Kids, Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obi-Wan Is a Wreck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Rebel Ahsoka, Rebel Padmé, Reviving the Dead, Skywalker Kids May Show Up, Suitless Vader, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mentions of QuiObi SiriWan and ObiTine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, love has blinded you?"</p><p>Anakin Skywalker went mad when he lost Obi-Wan Kenobi. Love and madness can lead a man to do twisted things.</p><p>Join the Sith.</p><p>Destroy the Jedi.</p><p>Play God with the lives of the dead.</p><p>Or; Obi-Wan comes back wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Is Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the basic idea to tumblr user clonesrightsactivist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes up to a nightmare.

The last thing Obi-Wan remembers is fire and blood. Running through a battlefield, blasters firing, noise deafening.

 

The last thing Obi-Wan remembers is seeing the figures of his Clone comrades and the Separatist Droids around him, locked in an endless struggle.

 

The last thing Obi-Wan remembers is suddenly realising that a figure had lurked up behind him; somehow, being unable to react in time, a pointless death.

 

The last thing Obi-Wan remembers is the siring pain of a lightsaber through his chest, through his heart.

 

The last thing Obi-Wan remembers is Anakin Skywalker’s piercing screaming.

 

_Nothing._

 

But wait... there has to be something.

 

Because here he is, conscious. He is thinking, remembering. So he has to be something.

 

Suddenly, he feels a sharp sting, an agonising pain, as though his very soul had been ripped apart and then sewn back together, the Force tearing through him.

 

Then, he feels alive.

 

But it feels… different…

 

_Unnatural._

 

He can feel the life running through him, but he can also feel the death.

 

What has happened to him?  


 

He slowly begins to hear a voice, calling his name.

 

_Obi-Wan…_

* * *

 

He tried to open his eyes; it took all of his willpower but he did it. Slowly the world, the colour, began coming through to him, as though for the very first time. 

 

A fuzzy figure began to take shape. 

 

Obi-Wan instantly recognised who it was.

 

The darkening curls even longer than before, face littered with scars, dawned in black robes, mouth hung open in shock.

 

“Obi-Wan..?” he asked, as though he was unable to believe what he was seeing.

 

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan choked out, the name comforting on his tongue, “What is happening?”

 

“Oh, Obi-Wan, I did it!” Anakin cried out in joy, eloping the other man in a fierce hug, sobbing into his robes.

 

Something terrible had happened. Obi-Wan could sense it.

 

“Did it..?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion, “Did what?” His mind was racing, his head throbbing. He had no idea what was going on. He could practically feel the lightsaber cutting through him.

 

How did he end up here?

 

Why did the Force running through him feel… _wrong_?

 

But Anakin did not seem to notice his confusion, for he was still mumbling, like a mad man repeating a mantra. “They said I couldn’t do it… they said I couldn’t do it…”  


 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, confusion replaced by concern.

 

Anakin pulled away slightly and looked Obi-Wan square in the eyes. “They said I was mad! They said it couldn’t be done! Oh, but what do they know?”

 

_They?_ “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, voice still hoarse, “Who are ‘they’?”  


 

“They?” Anakin cracked a manic, unstable grin, “Why, the Jedi of course! But who cares about them now? They’re gone!”

 

Obi-Wan froze.

 

_Gone._

 

The Jedi… gone? No, they couldn’t be! What was Anakin talking about?

 

Obi-Wan felt his headache easing ever-so-slightly and was able to compose himself, somewhat. “Anakin…” he pulled away, “Please explain to me... what is going on? What happened on that battlefield?”

 

“Battlefield…” Anakin’s eyes lit up in realisation. “Oh! ...You died that day," he muttered.

 

_ What? _

 

But… that was impossible! Unless this was some sort of twisted afterlife, then he was alive now, and one couldn’t bring back the dead…

 

_..could they?_

 

“You died…” Anakin said, anger lacing his words, “Because the Jedi used us as soldiers; they did not care! Oh, they had been doing so much wrong for so long. They turned their order into an army…. promoted out-dated beliefs! They hated me, Obi-Wan, _they hated me_!”  His voice raised into a yell.

 

“But, I convinced myself into believing their lies, that I was wrong for questioning them, that I had to be a _good little Jedi,"_ he spat _,_  "No! They didn't even want me in the Order in the first place! It was their fault I had to keep my relationship with Padmé a secret! It was their fault Ahsoka left! And it was their fault… I lost you.” His voice cracked, and for a moment, a silence filled the air. 

 

“That was the last straw. I couldn’t stand them anymore! I hated them so much! They killed the one I loved and I wasn’t going to let anything like that happen ever again. Palpatine… he never trusted them. He knew that they would corrupt the Galaxy, not bring peace… and he was right... so I joined him.” He smiled.

 

“…what?” Obi-Wan spoke for the first time since Anakin started his rant, still trying to process what he had been saying.

 

“Obi-Wan… Palpatine is the Sith Lord,” his smile grew wider, “And I became his apprentice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have that amnesia!AU fic, but I don't care. Tumblr user clonesrightsactivist posted an amazing post that I had to write a fic for. Srsly, it's the coolest premise I've heard in a long time.
> 
> I plan to write more chapters; I already have lots of ideas. But my update schedule will probably be sporadic, especially since I have exams coming up in May, so who knows what'll happen.
> 
> Ch 2 will probably be soon though - and hopefully longer.
> 
> Obi-Wan's death takes place at a battle (not any particular battle in canon) at some point after Ahsoka leaves the Order.
> 
> Next time we'll get Obi-Wan's reaction to this terrible revelation and maybe even some flashbacks to Anakin's fall or other characters like Padmé and Palpatine!
> 
> Notice any spelling or grammar mistakes? Please tell me! And leave any other thoughts you have in the comments!
> 
> (here's the post BTW; http://clonesrightsactivist.tumblr.com/post/141574646510/sithshenanigans-clonesrightsactivist )


	2. I Fancied You'd Return The Way You Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan do not see eye to eye.

Obi-Wan felt as though he had fallen out of the world.

 

Everything grew distant, his mind raced at a thousand miles per hour.

 

Then, it all suddenly became so clear.

 

_"Who cares about them now? They’re gone!"_

 

_"Palpatine is the Sith Lord."_

 

Palpatine was the Sith Lord... and he had destroyed the Jedi.

 

It couldn't be! One couldn't wipe out a centuries old order. But, when he focused, he could feel the haunting quietness in the Force. He knew it was true.

 

Not that he even cared about that now.

 

Not that he cared about any of it.

 

_Anakin..._

 

_"And I became his apprentice..."_

 

_"Became his apprentice"_

 

 _"_ _His apprentice..."_

 

_"Apprentice..."_

 

Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick.

 

Anakin... the Dark Side...  _no._

 

The Jedi Code began playing his mind.

 

_There is no passion, there is serenity..._

 

Passion was the path to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan knew that; that was why he followed the Code. Every time he had lost someone he loved; Qui-Gon, Siri, Satine, he had fallen so close to that line; but he was able to pull himself back. 

 

Poets throughout history would talk about the crazy things men would do for love. It was true, and that was why those feelings had to be pushed deep down, where they could never hurt anybody.

 

But, here Anakin was, laying his feelings bare; and they were _horrifying_.

 

The fact was startlingly clear; his best friend had fallen to the Dark Side;  _and it was his fault._

 

Obi-Wan pushed away. "Get away from me!" he yelled, panicked.

 

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

 

"What's wrong... what's wrong?! You..." Obi-Wan stuttered, "You're a... a..."

 

_A monster? A Sith?_

 

"...you did something terribly wrong."

 

"What?"

 

" _What?!_ You have fallen to the Dark Side! Destroyed the Jedi!"

 

"They were wrong," his eyes darkened.

 

"How could the man I fought with do this... I don't know you anymore"

 

That seemed to hit a nerve

  
  
"You too?" Anakin boomed, "Why does no one appreciate me? Obi-Wan I saved you."

 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his voice barely above a whisper, "What you did, to save me, was unnatural."

 

Obi-Wan looked at his surroundings; it appeared to be some abandoned ancient Sith Temple. He had been brought back to life through unnatural means; he was an abomination.

 

But the question still remained on his lips;  _why would Anakin do this for **me.**_

 

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan and said, "Everything I did, I did for you... why aren't you happy?"

 

Suddenly Obi-Wan realised; Anakin genuinely didn't understand that what he did was wrong. In his mind, he had saved someone and therefore had done a good thing, regardless of the consequences.

 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan breathed, "You have to understand-"

 

"No!" He was cut of by wild yelling, "I do not! I saved you, because I love you, and you blame me? You are no better than the Council, no better than anyone!" 

 

Obi-Wan felt the anger radiating around him and gasped when he looked into Anakin's eyes; the passionate blue replaced by the corrupted yellow of a Sith.

 

"You will stay with me!" The Sith bellowed, "And you will obey me!"

Obi-Wan's air suddenly cut off and he began gasping for breath. He realised that Anakin was choking him through the Force. He tried to tell him to stop, but it was no use.

 

As the blackness began consuming him the last thoughts that ran through his head were Anakin's words.

 

_"I saved you, because I love you!"_

 

_...Love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that pretty quickly!
> 
> I'm still winging this fic, so who knows where it'll go? I definitely have ideas I want to put in, but I still don't know how.
> 
> I went back and edited the previous chapter, changing everything but the into to past tense before I worked on this one.
> 
> Next chapter will pick up on Coruscant, as Obi-Wan learns more about the current situation...
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this!


	3. Should Have Loved a Thunderbird Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan feels conflicted.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open.

 

He moaned in pain and blinked a few times. Then, it all came back to him in a rush.

 

_Palpatine... Anakin..._

 

Oh _no._

 

He scrambled up off of the bed and looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. It was a simple yet elegant room, with a king-sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a large window overlooking the glowing cityscape. Coruscant. Anakin must've brought him here.

 

Obi-Wan lay back down onto the bed, and buried his head into his pillow. He couldn't face Anakin; he couldn't. Not after _everything_.

 

Anakin was a Sith.

 

The mere thought disgusted him.

 

Yet despite it all... he still-

 

lov-

 

He felt horrible; he just wanted to close himself off and never face anybody again.

 

Unfortunately, he did not even get a moment's peace, for soon the door slid open and a familiar presence filled the room.

 

"You're awake."

 

Obi-Wan didn't turn around to face him, "Yes."

 

"I had to do that, you do realise that..."

 

"No you didn't," Obi-Wan spat.

 

Anakin said nothing.

 

"Palpatine... Sidious...," Obi-Wan muttered, "Does he know?"

 

"Know what...?"

 

"That I'm here."

 

"No," Anakin admitted, "I haven't told him yet."

 

"Yet?"

 

"Well I can't keep it a secret... he's my Master."

 

 

Obi-Wan felt his bile rise.

 

 

"...I just want to keep him in the dark for a little while," Anakin looked to the ground, "I'm worried he might..."

 

 

Realisation dawned on Obi-Wan. "You don't trust him!"

 

 

Anakin's head shot up. "What? No! I just..."

 

 

"You're worried he'll kill me!"

 

"Of course I trust my Master! I just..." Anakin grunted before screaming, "Shut up!" He strutted over to Obi-Wan and loomed above him, yellow eyes glowing. Obi-Wan had never realised that his former Padawan could be so threatening.

 

 "Listen here," Anakin said, seething, "I saved you - so I'd appreciate it of you'd be grateful..."

 

Obi-Wan flinched a little, but then decided he wasn't going down without a fight. Even if it was _Anakin_...

 

"I thought you loved me," he all-but-whispered.

 

"What?" Anakin's anger grew.

 

"If you love me... then why do you threaten me? This isn't how you're supposed to treat the ones you love."

 

"What do you know about love?" Anakin looked away.

 

"But you said 'I love you'..."

 

"Yes, but it was in the heat of the moment..."

 

Obi-Wan glared at him.

 

"My feelings do not matter!" Anakin straightened up, "You could hardly love anyone..."

 

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan knew he was gambling by pushing Anakin's buttons, but he genuinely wanted to know.

 

"You should know, you never cared about me! Never loved me..."

 

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan was stunned, "...is that what you really think of me?"

 

He suddenly had a twisted feeling that Anakin had already been on the path to the Dark Side long before his death.

 

"It doesn't matter," Anakin shook his head, "I have to go now. You'd better stay here," he threatened.

 

He left the room hastily, leaving Obi-Wan to contemplate what he'd said.

 

Obi-Wan had a hard time reconciling this bitter shell of man with the sobbing mess he'd seen earlier. Anakin's emotions had always been sporadic and uncontrollable, and he supposed that his fall to the Dark Side had furthered that, filling the Sith with hatred and anger.

 

Obi-Wan's anger at Anakin's cruelty, and shock at his seeming lack of conflicting words, were replaced, though, by crippling guilt.

 

 _Maybe's_ rushed though his head.

 

Maybe Anakin was right; maybe he hadn't expressed how much he cared for the younger man before. Maybe it was _all his fault_.

 

Obi-Wan looked out the window at the midday's sun, attempting to clear his head. He had no idea what to do. His own feelings where a mess, and now he was seemingly a prisoner to the man who'd desperately brought him back to life.

 

When Obi-Wan had woken up, he was filled with anger at Anakin. Now though, he wasn't sure how to feel. Love, hate, anger, sadness, guilt, all raced through his head.

 

A small voice at the back of his head was telling him that he should stay with Anakin; that he should be _grateful_ to him for seemingly adoring him so much that he'd do anything for him.

 

But, then he thought, _no_. Regardless of his own feelings towards Anakin, what he'd done was monstrous and he'd have to find a way to escape, to fight against him.

 

_Kill him, or save him._

 

Obi-Wan clutched himself. 

 

In the window, he could see the light touch of his own refection. Sickly and unnatural looking.

 

He hated his mere existence. A being not born of the Force, but of one man's insanity.

 

He turned away and buried his head in his knees, putting up his own mental shields.

 

Even that couldn't shied him from the internal feeling of death.

 

Obi-Wan knew he had to fight; but did he want to?

 

...what would he have done for Anakin?

 

_Would I do the same?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's feelings on this situation are complicated... and Anakin's just a total wreck.
> 
> Next time, more reveals on the current state of the galaxy and; Palpatine!
> 
> How long will Obi-Wan remain trapped with Anakin? Only time will tell...
> 
> (also I was half asleep when I wrote this, so please, point out any mistakes.


	4. Kissed Me Quite Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darth Vader loves Obi-Wan and hates himself.

"Come in."

 

Palpatine's office hadn't changed much since his transformation from Chancellor to Emperor. Red walls and a grey desk in front of a large window over looking Coruscant. The sun had set, leaving the city to be lit by neon signs and headlights.

 

"Ah Vader, I see you're back," The Emperor said with a fake smile.

 

"Yes."

 

Palpatine's appearance had changed though; his skin burnt almost beyond recognisition, his eyes permanently a sickening yellow.

 

"Where were you?"

 

"...uh..." Vader sputtered, "Out dealing with... some rebels. Yes!"

 

Palpatine's eyes narrowed, "Were you successful?"

 

Vader nodded.

 

"Good! But I'd appreciate it if you informed me where you were going..." he snarled.  
  
  
"Of course, sorry." Vader all-but-whispered.

 

"Anything else?"

 

"No..."

 

"Okay, you are excused."

 

Vader turned to leave when the Emperor stopped him. "Forgetting something?"

 

"Oh!" Vader spun around and bowed. "Master..."

 

"Good."

* * *

 

As soon as he was away from the sight of Palpatine's guards, Vader slumped against the wall.

 

What was he going to do?

 

Vader could sense that the Emperor was suspicious of him, and that, sooner or later, he would figure out that Obi-Wan was with him; and what would he do to him, then?

 

Vader had lost faith in his former friend, once he realised that he had no intention of helping him revive Obi-Wan. He had taken it upon himself to figure out how to do it, all why doing Palpatine's dirty work to keep on his good side.

 

A part of him wondered why he didn't leave - defect to the Rebellion and help Padmé and Ahsoka.

 

But it's wasn't as if either of them wanted to see him; he was sure that they hated him; and Vader simply wasn't sure what to believe in anymore. All he cared about was getting Obi-Wan back, and he knew he could only do that with Sith powers, so he stayed.

 

_Now though...._

 

Now, he had Obi-Wan back.

 

He was sure that Obi-Wan wouldn't betray his beliefs in the Jedi and the Republic, and as such, Palpatine would probably torture him.

 

Force knows he didn't want that.

 

He could leave it all behind, run away with Obi-Wan, have some peace.

 

But, would Obi-Wan leave with him? After all... he was a _Sith..._

 

He was too lost to come back to the light.

 

Here he had power, he could keep Obi-Wan under his control.

 

Force, what was he thinking, what was he doing?

 

Force, he wanted Obi-Wan to be his...

 

_Force...!_

 

"Lord Vader, sir, are you okay?"

 

Vader looked around and realised that a guard was staring at him and that, in his anger, he had punched a wall.

 

His eyes widened and he stumbled a bit.

 

"Yes! I'm fine! Leave me be!" he yelled, and ran.

* * *

 

When he reached his quarters, he was surprised to find Obi-Wan still sitting where he had left him.

 

"Why are you still here?" he said gruffly, "Why haven't you tried to escape?"

 

"Do you want me to?" Obi-Wan replied.

 

"No, I just thought you would..."

 

"It's not like I don't want to..." Obi-Wan said, looking away, "But I am weak and have no weapons. I have no idea of the state of this planet and where I would go. It would hardly be clever to try it now."

 

"Well good," Vader walked over, "Because you won't. I won't let you!"

 

Obi-Wan said nothing.

 

"Also, I believe you should know that I would prefer it if you addressed me as Vader."

 

"Vader?" Obi-Wan questioned.

 

"Yes, that is my Sith name. I let it slide before, as you were confused... but now you shall call me Vader!"

 

"Okay, Anakin."

 

Vader huffed.

 

"Were you talking to Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Did you tell him?"

 

"No."

 

"How long do you plan to keep it a secret?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Well, if you are hiding me from him, you can hardly keep me here. Your room isn't very hidden, is it?"

 

"I know."

 

"So, what will you do?" Obi-Wan continued, growing bolder by the second, "Keep me caged up in some dungeon, deep underground, like your slave? Or maybe your pet?"

 

"You are not my pet, Obi-Wan" Vader sighed.

 

"We'll you're hardly acting like it..." he muttered.

 

Before Obi-Wan had time to react, Vader had grabbed him roughly and was holding him close to his face, eyes a furious yellow.

 

"Listen here," he bellowed, "Do you know what I went through when you died? I couldn't eat... sleep... anything! I swear, even Padmé couldn't help me! Those Jedi, they didn't care! They never cared about me! Palpatine said he could help me... and he didn't! Stars, I kriffing hurt people I cared about for no kriffing reason! And what'd I do then? I kept looking for a way to save you... because it was all I could do... so yes, I do kriffing love you. I'd just appreciate it if you felt the same..."

 

Suddenly, he kissed Obi-Wan roughly and then let go of him.

 

The elder man glared, "I never said I didn't feel the same."

 

"...What?" Vader said, genuine confusion in his voice.

 

"Just because I don't appreciate what you've become, doesn't mean I never felt the same..."

 

Vader was stunned.

 

"Chain me up, keep me your prisoner, kill me. I don't care anymore, Anakin...."

 

Vader's anger vanished, replaced by... guilt? Sadness? He honestly wasn't' sure. All he knew was that he had to keep Obi-Wan; and yelling at him probably wouldn't accomplish that.

 

"So you'll stay?" he asked.

 

Obi-Wan looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

"You'll stay." he repeated, matter-of-fact, "You said yourself how dangerous it would be to try to escape. So, you'll stay."

 

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed.

 

"I don't want to fight with you. I don't want harm to come to you. I promise."

 

Obi-Wan said nothing.

 

"Maybe I'll even give you a new lightsaber eventually!"

 

_Nothing._

 

"Obi-Wan, please, love me," he said desperately.

 

"...Anakin."

 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Vader spoke. "I'll find a place for you to stay away from Palpatine soon... I swear."

 

"What about you, Anakin?"

 

Vader hummed in confusion.

 

"Do you really want to be a Sith?"

 

"Don't question me," his voice darkened.

 

"Well then, do you want to stay as Palpatine's slave?"

 

"I'm not his-"

 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled.

 

"...no."

 

Before Vader knew what was happening, Obi-Wan had practically leapt onto him and was kissing him madly.

 

"Obi-Wan?" he asked in confusion once he had pulled away.

 

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair. "Force, I don't know what I'm thinking. I hate you, but I love you. I'm afraid of you, yet I want you. I want to leave you, yet I need you...'

 

For the first time in a long time, Vader chuckled slyly. "You really are going against your stupid little Code, aren't you?"

 

Surprisingly, Obi-Wan didn't argue.

 

"Do you want to...?" Vader asked.

 

He may have been angry, but, kriff, he wouldn't _force him to._...

 

"...Yes." Obi-Wan said, sounding slightly pained.

 

Anakin felt anger, hate, sadness, joy, love; all melt away into passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end there because I cannot write smut! Especially twisted, angry smut.
> 
> I was original going to put this chapter off to... never.
> 
> But then some comments made me decide, no! You can do this!
> 
> So after eating some chocolate and watching some Futurama (I love that show so much; Bender/Fry/Leela was my original OT3), I sat down and got to work!
> 
> Writing from Vaderkin's POV was... an experience. He and Obi-Wan both feel messed up as hell. There relationship is messed up as hell. This fic is messed up as hell!
> 
> So next time;
> 
> Will Anakin actually leave Palpatine? Will he feel the pull to the lightside? Will he and Obi-Wan ever be happy? Who knows?! I fucking don't.
> 
> Either way, hopefully Padmé will be in the next one! I love her! This fic is going in an ObiAniDala direction BTW, but it will be slow ass burn.
> 
> Padmé isn't in a good place, and unlike ObiKin, she doesn't deal with it by fucking. Or should I say kriffing?
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!


End file.
